


Weird Weather [11PM]

by bellmandi86, Harume_HS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings Jam, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moirailegence, Movie Night, Palerom, Short Story, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/bellmandi86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harume_HS/pseuds/Harume_HS
Summary: ♋︎ You knew you should've gone shopping before this storm. Now it's too cold to do anything!
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes (mentioned), Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Weird Weather [11PM]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candiedbonemarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedbonemarrow/gifts).



> A birthday gift, just for you! Hope you like my little short story!

You’ve known weather to be something unbearable on Alternia, but nothing like this. Most of the time, your planet is miserably hot during the day and humid at night. Whenever there’s rain, it comes down like a thick curtain with no way to walk through it. Tonight, however, is very different. For the first time in your life, you’ve woken up to frost creeping on the fenestration panels and dusting your lawn ring. The sky is overcast with dark clouds, not a beam of the moonlights peeking through. You aren’t sure what to anticipate at this point. Rain? Hail? … Or is this something new? 

As far as your neighborhood goes, everything is shut down. Stores are closed, scuttlebuggies are curbed, there’s not a Drone in sight. You’re not able to go anywhere or even get anything. Which isn’t exactly a good thing for you. Most of your friends have told you to just sit in and enjoy the shutdown, but you were supposed to go shopping today. Since the Drones aren’t around, you can rest easy for one night. But what will you do with this opportunity? 

carcinoGeneticist [CG]  began trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY.  
CG: ERIDAN.  
CG: IS IT FREEZING BY YOU TOO? OR IS THAT JUST MY SHITTY LUCK AND JUST MY DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD?  
CA: shitty an rainin like usual  
CA: but it aint cold  
CA: humid as shit though  
CG: LUCKY.  
CG: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS SHIT IS GOING TO LAST FOR AND I AM LOW ON FOOD.  
CG: OF FUCKING COURSE THE DAY I WAS GOING TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING IS THE DAY THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD GOES ON SHUTDOWN.  
CG: NOTHING IS OPEN. NO ONE IS GOING OUTSIDE.  
CG: ONLY UP SIDE IS THAT THERE'S NO DRONES.  
CA: like a wwhole ass shutdowwn  
CG: WHOLE ASS SHUTDOWN.  
CA: fuck  
CA: it cant be that cold  
CA: theres no wway  
CG: IT'S SO DAMN COLD HERE, THE GRASS HAS WHITE TINTING ON IT, THE FENESTRATION PANELS ARE DIFFICULT TO SEE THROUGH. IT'S LIKE THEY'RE PERMANENTLY FOGGED UP. IF I GO OUTSIDE FOR ANY AMOUNT OF TIME, MY BREATH BECOMES VISIBLE  
CG: IT'S FUCKING WEIRD.  
CA: wwell yeah i can see wwhy you havve a shutdowwn  
CA: nothin in recent history on wweather like this  
CA: not a damn thin  
CA: so wwhat are you gonna do since the drones havve been called off  
CG: WELL, I WOULD HAVE BEEN RELAXING. BUT NOW I HAVE TO FUCKING RATION MY FOOD AND MY LUSUS'S FOOD. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS SHIT WILL LAST.  
CG: WHICH, IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED, MAKES RATIONING THIS SHIT DIFFICULT.  
CA: so you need food  
CA: wwhat else  
CG: PROBABLY SNUGGLEPLANES BIG ENOUGH FOR MY LUSUS AND SOME WARMER CLOTHES FOR MYSELF.  
CG: THAT NEW ROMCOM THAT CAME OUT A FEW PERIGEES AGO...  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING?  
CA: no reason  
CG: YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF VISITING ME WITH THE WEATHER LIKE THIS, ARE YOU?!  
CA: no of course not  
CG: ERIDAN.  
CA: ...  
CA: maybe  
CG: I CAN’T HAVE COMPANY RIGHT NOW, I DON’T HAVE ENOUGH FOR ME AND MY LUSUS AS IT IS! IT'S PROBABLY TOO COLD FOR SEADWELLERS TO VISIT MY NEIGHBORHOOD, ANYWAY. SERIOUSLY, DO NOT COME OUT HERE.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: ERIDAN FUCKING AMPORA!

Hours pass, the night growing colder by the hour. It’s close to midnight and you haven’t heard shit from the seadweller, no matter how many times you’ve tried to message him since. You’re nowhere near prepared to entertain guests, let alone his high-maintenance ass. He’s coming all this way to see you, putting his dumb ass at risk of frosting his gills shut. You try to think of ways you can welcome him in with what little you have to offer. _What would he like?_ You decide to toss a snuggleplane or two in the tumbleheater for now. At least you’ll have something for when you’ll have to thaw him out. You pace the greetingblock, trying not to worry and instead stay focused on plans for tonight, pondering over your extensive movie selection. 

Your train of thought is abruptly halted by your security system blaring. 

** HIGHBLOOD DETECTED! SEADWELLER ON PREMISES! **

You jump, you lusus rushing to the door, growling. You can hear Eridan pounding on the door, yelling. 

“Kar! L-let me in! It’s cold as sh-shit!” You join your lusus at the door, pushing him out of the way. You open the door and pull him inside. He’s _frigid_! You might as well shove him in the thermal hull, he’s so cold. How long was he out in this weather? 

“Get your ass in here, you noble dipshit.” 

With that, you managed to do the unthinkable: you brought a seadweller to his knees with minimal effort. He’s shivering audibly and clinging to his sopping wet cape. He didn’t change _anything_ he wore before leaving for this trip; he’s still wearing light fabrics! This absolute fucknut didn’t listen to a damn thing you said. Unbelievable. 

“You panrusted fishfuck! You couldn’t put on something warmer before coming here!?” You rip his cape away and drag him to the loungeplank. “I told you how cold it was, did you think I was just fucking with you?” He’s still holding himself, visibly shaking. “Don’t move.” You go back to the launderblock and grab the snuggleplane, shutting off the hive alarm on the way back. “Here.” You toss it over him. “Dumbass.” 

“...Fuck you.”

“I _told_ you not to come. I _told_ you I was low on supplies and wasn’t able to have company right now. I _fucking told you_ —” 

“Wwell, I’m here noww. So, tough shit. You’re stuck wwith me.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Not according to the local baronosticators,” He scrolls through his palmhusk and hands it to you. “Says here this is gonna last for a feww days, a wwipe at _least_.” 

“Damn, seriously?”

“You didn’t evven _bother_ checkin’, did you?” 

“Yeah well…” Of course you didn’t, but you won’t admit to that. “What do you plan on doing then, huh? You may have found a way here, but I hope you know I’m not letting you leave until it gets warmer outside.” 

“Wwoww, Kar. Wwhat a wway to thank me for comin’ all this wway to help you.” 

“Help with what?... No, no you didn’t.” 

“Oh,” He drops a large chest out of his captcha with a loud _thud_. “But I did.” 

_Eridan Ampora, what did you do?_ You move to the chest, but Crabdad is quick to step in front of you and do it himself. Food. To the fucking brim. All fresh meat and produce. A few jugs and jars for sauces and drinks. This is four times as much as your regular shopping trips. You’re… stunned. 

“I wwasn’t able to get much, but I grabbed wwhat I thought you’d like.” _Fuck you? This is premium shit!_

“Eridan, this is more than I get during my grocery shopping trips. This is _way_ more than enough.” 

“Oh…” He rubs the back of his head, letting the snuggleplane drift to his lap. “Guess you don’t wwant this then, huh?” And he drops another chest. 

“ _Eridan._ ” Your lusus lets you open the chest this time. More snuggleplanes. This chest is all snuggleplanes and fluffnuggets. “God fuck, what am I supposed to do with all of these?” You take a fluffnugget and chuck it at the smug bastard. “Well? Do you have any _more_ surprise chests?”

“... N-no?”

“What the hell _else_ did you bring?”

“Okay, before you get mad, just listen.”

“ **Eridan!** ” He drops another fucking chest! God _damnit_. You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh. “Why should I expect any different?” This is essentially a game night in a box. Snack food, soda, and a variety of books and movies. He even brought his husktop with him. “ **More** food?!"

“I wwas thinkin’ since the Drones are inactivve, maybe wwe could make the best of a shitty situation.” His excitement is quickly stricken down by his own self-doubt. “But of course wwe don’t havve to do any a that. I can just stay in a separate block and stay outta your wway.”

"Fuck that. We’re doing this." You crouch beside the chest, looking over his movie selection. 

“You still mad at me?”

"For being an idiot? I'm over it, but don't do it again. As long as you stay warm in my damn hive, it's fine."

“No promises.” He shrugs. 

_“You’re such an idiot.”_ You groan, standing to start putting the food away. 

“Sorry, who’s the one that texted me for food?” Eridan quips, getting up to help. “not such a dumbass noww, am I?”

"I never asked you to get me food."

“Exactly. I’m just that selfless.” You roll your eyes, looking over the things he brought you. Not a generic label in sight. As a matter of fact, some of these don’t have labels at all. Are some one these hive-made? “You knoww, evven though I almost froze to death out there, I’m glad I stopped by.”

"I'm grateful you did, but why the hell are _you_ glad about it?" You reach back as he passes you things to put away. 

“I don’t knoww… missed talkin’ to you?”

"...What are you talking about? We literally talk multiple times a wipe."

“Wwell, yeah...” You know that evasive attitude anywhere. Oh hell no, you’re going to have a good lock-in with Eridan. None of this mopey garbage. You’re getting this out of the way and you’re doing it right the fuck now. 

"Get your ass back on the loungeplank." You take the last of the food and shove it in the thermal hull before following Eridan back to the livingblock. You cross your arms, leaning against the walkway “So… what’s wrong?”

“You don’t knoww?” He studies you for a moment before feigning a laugh, bitter and forced. “Come on, I _knoww_ Sol told you evverythin’. Evveryone else knowws an has already made sure to givve me due diligence about it.”

"I haven't talked to _that_ asshole in a perigee. So no. I don't know what you're talking about."

“... Vvris broke up wwith me… and so did Fef… and Sol kicked me in the teeth about it.” He groans, rubbing his face and reclining back on the loungeplank. “It’s been a rough wwwipe.”

"Fuck dude..." You sit down beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

“I don’t knoww.” His hand drop into his lap, lazily looking at the ceiling. “Wwhat is there to talk about? I wwas a bad kismesis, a bad moirail... and I knoww that. Evveryone made _sure_ I kneww that.”

"Okay, I am calling bullshit on that.” He looks at you quizzically. “You talked to me constantly about your quadrants, getting advice from me night and day. And from what I've heard? You weren't compatible. With _either_ of them.” 

“Thanks.” He chokes out. 

"Hey. Let's do something to take your mind off shit. Whatever you want." He just closes his eyes and breathes deeply from his nose. His lower lips jerks, but he forces his mouth to stay neutral. Poorly. 

"You can let it out, you know. I swear I won't tell."

“I don’t care if you tell or _wwho_ you tell.” He snaps. “ Not like I get any respect from our friends anywway. They all fucking hate me.” He’s clearly not taking the breakups well. This dumb fucker doesn’t really get he’s bad at lying

"That's bullshit and you know it.” You hold your arms out for him. “Come here."

Eridan slumps into your arms, bunping his forehead on your shoulder... and just openly sobs. You hold him and gently rub his back, shooshing him and he clings to your sweater. You know he has bad luck with his quadrants, but it’s a whole new kind of ‘go fuck yourself’ to lose two quadrants in one day. You don’t do anything to push him away or diminish how he feels. But after a few minutes, he calms down and sits up, his eyes puffy and dark. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Not really.” He rubs his eyes. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so... “

“Hey,” He clears his throat. “Do you knoww wwhat I could really use right noww? A good movvie. Better yet, a movvie marathon. Somethin’ wwith high stakes and comedy... and a happy endin’. Got anythin’ like that?”

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" You get up and captcha the remaining two chests. "Come on." If you’re going to do this movie marathon, you’re going to do it right and have it in your theaterblock. 

“How big is your hivve?”

"Probably not as big as yours.” You shrug. “But it's decent. It's design is shit, though."

“Better than my place.” You doubletake at that last statement. There’s no way this pompous seadweller just said your mutant-blooded ass has a better _anything_ than he does. 

"You're bullshitting me right now."

“I wwish. I mean, it _used_ to be nice, but I shipwwrecked it a feww perigees ago”

"Seriously?" You stop just before the block. "Dude, that fucking sucks. I’m sorry to hear that."

“No, it’s my fault for not payin’ attention. Just wwent right into a bunch of fuckin’ rocks during loww tide like a dipshit.” Definitely sounds like something he would do. 

"Still, that shit sucks… but look, let’s ignore all of that, alright? I want you to enjoy yourself while you’re here." You open the door. “I’m going to get the block set up. Why don’t you look for a movie you want to watch? You can have the first pick of the night.” You take out the two chests and start arranging something of a snuggleplane pile on the floor. You want to be beyond warm comfortable for the marathon. You both deserve this much, you think. 

“Wwhat about you?” He hands you a movie. _Eugh… well, at least you can laugh at this one together._ “Is there anythin’ _you_ wwant to do?”

"Are you suggesting I _don't_ want to do a movie marathon?" You take the disc out and shove it into the player, fighting with the remote to get to the right channel. 

“It’s not like I’m just goin’ to be here for one night. Wwe have a ton of time and I just... I wwant to take advvantage of the Drones not bein’ around.” He slumps into the pile, grabbing a drink from the chest. “I doubt we’re evver gonna get another opportunity like this.”

"I've got plenty of movies and games to keep us busy." You grab a fluffy snuggleplane and sit next to Eridan, stealing his drink. “Will you just relax and make fun of this movie with me?”

“... Okay” _Finally,_ you get a smile out of him. You can’t help but smile yourself. 

"Good, because this one is going to fucking _suck_." ♋︎


End file.
